criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelvin Han Yee
Kelvin Han Yee is an American actor. Biography Yee was born in San Francisco, California, and graduated from Lick-Wilmerding High School. Later, he received training at the American Conservatory Theater and also became the first Asian-American actor to join Ashland's Oregon Shakespeare Festival. He has also acted in and directed plays for the Berkeley Repertory Theatre, Boston's Huntington Theater, the San Jose Stage, the East West Players, and The Lodestone Theatre Ensemble. Yee has also appeared in several films, such as Milk, Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star, Lucky You, The Island, So I Married an Axe Murderer, Answers to Nothing, Sweet November, Patch Adams, Life Tastes Good, True Crime, and A Great Wall (which was also the first American feature-film to be shot in the People's Republic of China by the film studio MGM). Yee is also known for his roles in several TV shows, including Hawaii Five-0, Criminal Minds, Eastwick, Crash, Lie to Me, Prison Break, Entourage, The Mentalist, Chuck, Curb Your Enthusiasm, The Young and The Restless, Accidentally on Purpose, 24, Sucker Free City, Days of Our Lives, The Bold and The Beautiful, E-Ring, Hawaii, and Nash Bridges. He has also appeared in a number of indie film projects, including Silver Case, Chalk, Wedding Palace, a biopic on Chinese-American actor Keye Luke, Golden Boy, the web-series Quantum Cops, and the pilot of Chinatown Squad. On Criminal Minds Yee portrayed Detective Ekler in the Season Five episode "The Fight". Filmography *Wedding Palace (2013) as Wheeler Dealer Uncle *The Mentalist (2008-2012) as Davis (2 episodes) *Keye Luke (2012) as Lee Luke (short) *Chinatown Squad (2012) as Uncle Wong *Silver Case (2011) as Business Man #1 *Answers to Nothing (2011) as EMT *Destiny (2011) as Judge Simon Yee (short) *Law & Chicoban (2011) as The Chief *Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star (2011) as Vietnamese Boss *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) as Chief of Police Mahaka (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Fight" (2010) TV episode - Detective Ekler *Golden Boy (2009) as Mitch *Accidentally on Purpose (2009) as Dad #1 *Eastwick (2009) as Doctor *Lie to Me (2009) as Ambassador Park Jung-Soo *Crash (2008-2009) as Chun Soo Park (5 episodes) *La La Land (2009) as Photographer *Prison Break (2008) as Company Surgeon (2 episodes) *Milk (2008) as Gordon Lau *Entourage (2008) as Taxi Driver *Raising the Bar (2008) as Judge Anthony Hu *Days of Our Lives (2008) as Doctor *The Trap (2007) as Mr. Wong (short) *Chuck (2007) as Rashan Chen *Asian Arrow IV: Back from Sheboygan (2007) as Asian Arrow (short) *Lucky You (2007) as Chico Banh *Dirt (2007) as Jordan *E-Ring (2006) as Admiral Chin *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2005) as Newscaster *The Young and the Restless (2005) as Dr. Jun (5 episodes) *The Island (2005) as Censor *24 (2005) as Craig Erwich *The Bold and the Beautiful (2004) as Dr. Ying (8 episodes) *Sucker Free City (2004) as Chinese Henchman *Hawaii (2004) as Detective Scott Chen *Cherish (2002) as Officer Yee *Sweet November (2001) as Burly Man *Nash Bridges (1996-2001) as Gordon Chang/Qwon Li/Dr. Fong/Gene Kwon (4 episodes) *Dumbarton Bridge (1999) as Tron *True Crime (1999) as Zachary Platt *Life Tastes Good (1999) as Max *Patch Adams (1998) as Orderly (credited as Kelvin Yee) *Chalk (1996) as TC *Copycat (1995) as Chinese Detective *So I Married an Axe Murderer (1993) as Master Cho *Armistead Maupin's Tales of the City (1993) as Taxi Driver (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Back to the Streets of San Francisco (1992) as Police Operator *Gideon Oliver (1989) as Tommy Li *The Great Wall Is a Great Wall (1986) as Paul Fang External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors